lienidfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigan
Prince Brigandell is one of the members of the Delian royal family and next in line for the throne after Nash. History Background Queen Roen, King Nax’s wife, had an affair with her husband’s army commander, Brocker, resulting in Brigan’s conception. Brigan’s true parentage was a closely guarded secret. Though Nax always favored his legitimate son, Nash, he was willing to name Brigan second in line to the throne in order to continue hiding his wife’s infidelity. As a child, Brigan was constantly laying traps for his older brother. Roen would scold him fiercely for it—looking back, Brigan suspected this was because she was afraid Nax would do something drastic if he ever found out. After being told off, Brigan would usually take himself to the nurseries and tell the nursemaid Jessa what he had done, as he found her scoldings easier to handle. Brigan grew up in close proximity to Cansrel, and came to despise the man, both for his contribution to the Dells deteriorating state and his cruelty. In turn, Cansrel regarded the young prince as a serious threat for his strong mind. When Brigan was sixteen, he fell in love with a palace stable girl named Rose. He told only Roen, Nash, Clara, and Garan, and did his best to keep it a secret, knowing her life would be at risk if Cansrel found out about her. Around this time, Cansrel advised Nax to put the prince in the army and have him fight on the borders, expecting he would be killed in battle. A few weeks after Brigan left, it became clear that Rose was pregnant. Brigan survived and returned nine months later, to discover Rose had died giving birth baby girl. He named his daughter Hannah and kept her existence as secret as he had her mother’s. Cansrel then convinced Nax to elevate the prince to the position of Commander of the King’s Army, hoping Brigan would make a fool of himself with his inexperience. Instead, the young prince whipped the army into shape: raising their pay, building communication stations, making sure the horses were well-cared for, and allowing women to join for the first time. After Nax finally died of a drug overdose, Brigan and Cansrel spent the next two years openly trying to kill each other. But each would always foil the other’s assassination attempt. In the end it was Cansrel’s daughter, Fire, who killed the man, though she passed the incident off as a suicide. Fire Character Personality Brigan is practical, strategic-minded, and fiercely protective of his loved ones. He is extremely generous, paying the soldiers in the King's Army a high wage, which also made him a beloved public figure. He has shown no desire to become king. Physical Appearance Brigan is described as having mild grey eyes and an average appearance. Presumably he is also muscular to some degree, because of his proficiency in fighting. Like most Dellians, he has dark hair and skin. Abilities Brigan is a very good swordsman and tactician. Possibly his greatest asset is his ability to inspire devotion in others, particularly the soldiers who serve under him. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Fire